Waking Hours
by OneSmartBoochi
Summary: Sting and Eric Bischoff slash. It is so AU and so terribly written that I don't even know what to say. I'm just posting it because it is such a rare pairing. It is far from quality work so be warned.


Pairing - Steve Borden / Eric Bischoff  
Series - WCW  
Rating - M  
Warnings - Slight language / Slash theme  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything.  
Summary - Eric is injured. Steve is worried. Fluff ensues.  
Author's Note - One of my earliest writings. It is so AU and so terribly written that I don't even know what to say. I'm just posting it because it is such a rare pairing. It is far from quality work so be warned.  
Word Count - 1320

* * *

'Wait until he gets a taste of this!' Steve thought as he piled savoury breakfast foods upon the gleaming service tray. Having been unable to sleep he had hand prepared a bountiful display of assorted treats for his injured guest in a grand array intended to showcase his culinary talents.

Whistling though his teeth as he waltzed with the tray of goods in hand Steve nudged the door of the guest bedroom open with a shoulder before making his way inside and over to the bedside of his woe begotten love.

'My precious must still be asleep.' Steve realized as he set the tray on the table before pulling back the curtains of the four-poster bed revealing his treasure that lay sprawled upon the pillows.

"Lovely." Steve breathed as he took in the site of Eric laying prone before him upon the silken sheets, the steady rise and fall of his chest the only sign of life apparent upon Steve's careful examination of his company. Tugging the sheets down south he could see the tape wound around Eric's torso, a lingering reminder of being speared courtesy of Edge. Perching himself on the side of the bed Steve lightly ran a hand down Eric's midsection provoking a small growl from below.

"Good Morning Ken Doll." Steve said softly as he continued his appraisal, searching for signs of other injuries or discomfort.

Looking upward into Steve's gaze Eric couldn't miss the obvious concern apparent there. Struggling to scoot backwards in an effort to lean against the headboard Eric felt a gentle but insistant hand against his chest urging him to lay back down against the sheets.

"It's too early for you to be straining those muscles like that just yet." Steve said as he pulled the sheets back up over Eric's injured ribs and tucked him back into bed.

Unable to resist Eric laid back against the covers. Hell, if Steve wants to baby me for a bit then who am I to deny him? Eric mused to himself. Looking over to the chair where Steve now sat he could see the tiredness that was evident on his face.

"You worry too much." Eric stated simply as they sat together in silence. "I bet you stayed up all night worrying over me."

"It's fine. No big deal." Steve said as he kept his eyes on Eric.

When he had taken Eric home from the hospital last night and put him to bed he couldn't help but make a big fuss over him. Deciding it would be best to avoid the stairs he had made Eric stay in the downstairs guest room. He had even given Eric a bell so he could ring if he needed anything. Not that Eric would ever have the chance to use it because he had rarely left his side during the few hours they had been home and when he had it was never for longer than five minutes at a time.

"Now that your awake how about we get you fed hmm?" Steve said as he pulled the chair over to the side of the bed. Pouring some coffee into a cup and adding the sugar and milk just the way he knew Eric liked it Steve stired the mixture together before setting it back down on the tray. Pulling the covers down Steve gently took hold of Eric and lifted him up to lay against the headboard, holding him still when he heard the man wince.

"Im fine. It is going to hurt for awhile ya know." Eric said, unpleased with how Steve seemed to take in every little thing he did with such worry.

Deciding to give Eric some space Steve handed him the cup of coffee as a peace offering. Uncovering the platter of foods Steve began to cut everything into bite size pieces, afraid of the pain it would cause Eric if something went down the wrong way and he had to cough.

"Steve." Eric said as he finished the last of his coffee and looked down at the worry stricken man below him.

"Yes Eric." Steve stopped what he was doing and looked up at Eric, wondering what he needed.

"Stop it. I will be fine. Your going to make yourself sick if you keep on worrying like this." Eric said as he watched Steve sink back into the chair and let out a deep breath.

"I can't help it you know." Steve said as he ran a hand through his hair. Eric was right. If he kept this up it wasn't going to be doing anyone a favor including himself.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked as he looked over at Eric who was giggling in the most undignified way.

"You. I bet your thinking how right I am and your already trying to think of ways to get me off of your case." Eric said before groaning and holding his injured ribcage with both arms.

Instantly on alert Steve grabbed hold of Eric and slid him back down in the bed, taking any pressure off of Eric's ribs.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, looking alarmed.

"Nothing you mother hen! I laughed and it hurt." Eric said as he steadied his breathing, trying to make the pain go away.

"Damn it." Steve said as he layed one hand flat upon Eric's chest and let it slide down over his injury. "Lay back down for awhile. I should have known not to set you up."

"What? Steve the only thing you have done so far is make a big fussy about nothing! Now come lay down over here next to me and relax. Your driving me crazy!" Eric said and instantly regretted it once he saw the look of disappointment on Steve's face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that you need to stop babying me so much. I don't need to be waited on hand and foot. The only thing I need is you." Eric finished, looking at Steve.

Taking a moment for his words to register Steve quietly kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Eric.

"That's better don't you think?" Eric said as Steve gently manuevered him so that he was resting against him.

"Much better." Steve said as he placed a gentle kiss upon Eric's head." Still worried about you though."

"Enough of that. All I want is for you to be here with me. None of this worrying about me stuff. Not another word you hear me?" Eric finished as he nestled himself closer to Steve's body, delighting in the heat." You know something? This really is the best thing you have done for me since we got back from the hospital."

"Yeah and why is that?" Steve asked, curious as to what could be so great about him doing nothing.

"Because your hot." Eric smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, endless months of sleepless nights prior to his injury taking their toll.

Steve couldn't help but smile too. "I know im hot but what good is that to you?"

"Well you are hot but I meant hot like the opposite of cold. Your like a giant hot water bottle." Eric said as he yawned,annoyed that he couldn't stretch out or curl up on his sides.

"Oh well that's just as well I suppose." Steve said.

"What do you mean just as well?" Eric asked upon hearing the tone of amusement in Steve's voice.

"I mean it's just as well because we can't really do anything until those ribs heal up." Steve smirked to himself before laughing at the look on Eric's face.

"I hadn't thought of that. Maybe..maybe you could worry over me just a little bit." Eric whispered quietly.

"I plan to." Steve said as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand before falling asleep with Eric in tow.


End file.
